


The Guardian and the Keeper

by Regency



Series: Angels By Another Name [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Supernatural Elements, Weird Plot Shit, Weird fic, more or less, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Casey are two different kinds of angels working in the mortal realm to protect the innocent, but only one can be in Olivia Benson’s life at a given time. Casey has to leave Olivia behind when it’s the last thing she wants to do, but she’s got no choice.  Olivia made her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “You can’t be serious,” Casey whispered incredulously to the panel before her.  Their verdict was mindless and unduly harsh. It was unacceptable.

                “This isn’t a condemnation of you, Casey.  You’ve been exemplary. Consider it a reward of sorts: a long rest after an arduous battle.  You’ve worked so hard,” comforted the kindest of the assembled elders.

                But Casey was too stunned to accept his platitudes.  They meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.  “Yes, I have worked hard, too hard to be dismissed and discarded before my work is done.  There are still innocents to defend. Please, you can’t expect me to leave them unprotected. The Balance--”

                The quietest being in robes raised his hand to silence her.  “The Balance is in order.  Thanks to your tireless guardianship, the Balance of Innocence and Wickedness is manageable.  It is now easily the work of a lesser being. A Keeper shall do nicely to maintain what you have struggled to build.  You must move on, Guardian. It’s time.”

                With that pronouncement, there was nothing left for her to do but to vanish and wait for another to fill her place.

                It was a thing easier said than done.

~!~

                Casey stared blankly ahead, idly numbering the passersby in front of the innocuous little brownstone that housed the Assembly.  She’d been sitting on this bench for a while now, blinking against the sun and quietly analyzing her predicament.  She turned it round and round in her mind, but every possible solution was met with the knowledge that refusal to heed the orders of her masters would lead to her demise, in one way or another.

Once upon a time, the threat of death might have been enough to keep Casey marching to the beat of Supreme drums; it wasn’t anymore. She had seen too much of the pain that evil could do when left to roam unchecked, she had seen the innocents that could be hurt. _She_ had been hurt herself.  Evil was more than just an abstract notion in her world—her _former_ world.  Blood was red, tears stained silk.  Not just a notion.

  That was what she couldn’t let go of.  Five years ago, she’d been brought in when her predecessor had been violently ejected from her post.  Alexandra Cabot was a woman of exceptional talents. She had many gifts and carried as many secrets in her coat pocket as Casey did in her wallet.  Casey had known as soon as she stepped into the one-six what kind of shoes she’d be filling. It had been hell, sometimes literally, but she’d gone there—and back—to do what she was destined to do: to protect.  

Five years and what did she have to show for it except nightmares?  Lives saved, yes, but so many lives unnecessarily lost.  She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was meant to do more.  It wasn’t her time to be banished, or rest, as the platitudes dictated.  This was her time to make the difference she was supposed to make. As a Guardian, she was born and raised to take on brutality in whatever form it took, in whatever circle it inhabited. Since law was the area in which brutal crime so often prevailed, here she was and here —she had hoped—she’d stay.

“Guess that wasn’t meant to be,” said a voice she knew too well, had heard too often in her long life.  Casey turned to see an average-sized man with a tall-sized cane.

“Get out of my head. It’s the only thing they haven’t taken from me yet.”  She looked away from him, too focused on her own misery to question his intrusion.

“Retirement is a gift, Casey. Do you know how many Guardians would be willing to die just for a moment’s peace?”

“That’s just it, I _do_ know.   I understand.  There are nights when I can’t sleep for all the horrors I see during the day. I see victims and Innocents in my dreams. I see evil and criminals.  I’m at the point where I can’t even distinguish between them. It’s all blood to me.”

“Then, take this as the reward it’s intended to be.”  He shifted his ill-fitting cane to his side to lay a calloused hand on her arm. “You’ve worked hard.”

“But I lost, Vore, and now I’ll never get a chance to win.” As easy as it would have been, Casey wasn’t willing to cry about this.  The slight burned beyond imagination; in fact, she was almost numb with the pain but she wouldn’t entertain wrong-headed tears.  She wasn’t mourning the right things and she was ashamed of that.

“There’ll be others, Case,” her prodding mentor posed.

She dissented quietly, “Not another like her.  There’s just one of her—but not for me.”

At his silence she assumed that he couldn’t disagree.  Thus, it came as no surprise that he was gone when she looked.  He’d always had a way of missing failure by a minute.  He hadn’t taught her that lesson.

Looking around the grimy street, there was nothing charming to be seen, nothing remarkable to miss.  Just when she thought she might actually be able to walk away unscathed, a kid not much shorter than herself lumbered past the bus bench where she brooded.  He was well-kempt, seemingly unharmed, and yet, he turned to look at her, to scrutinize her in her perusal of him.  He wasn’t one of the lucky ones, his eyes said; he was one of her charges.

Inwardly, she winced. How could she leave him?

The truth was she didn’t think she could.


	2. Chapter 2

                Casey sat in her car outside the sixteenth precinct for a long while before going inside.  A call from Elliot had been flashing urgently on her phone when she’d finally glanced at it wallowing within the depths of her handbag.  Then, another, and another.  She was three calls behind now and she could feel every one like a body blow. Somewhere, there was a person she couldn’t save and she had no idea how to break that to a child.

                Her phone rang again, out loud this time, disturbing the fragile peace around her. She knew the caller before she read the name. She sighed anyway and didn’t answer, but stepped out of the car instead.

                Once inside, she rounded the corner and passed into the bullpen. “I know, I know I’m late. Liv, I just got your call as I was pulling up.”

                Liv was still at her desk with phone in hand.  Elliot was perched on the edge with a case file in his.  They were hard at work while she’d been moping about things she couldn’t change. She’d wasted time.

                “Took you long enough,” Liv quipped as she moved to sit next to Elliot. She didn’t have to look too closely to see the toll the day was already having on both of them, but Olivia was her focus—she always had been.

                Casey nodded.  “Longer than intended. Can you catch me up?”  The two partners shared a brief inscrutable look that made Casey wince.  It was the little intimacies she envied. Olivia and she had never shared looks like that.

                _Now we’ll never even start_ , she morosely thought.   She was ashamed to say she was more injured at the loss of what might have been than at the loss of what was.  Ever the eternal optimist, she’d actually believed that someday might come for them. Were she not so disgusted she might have laughed.

                “Four-year old boy discovered wandering near an old movie theater in tattered clothing with suspicious marks and injuries.  Tests confirm sexual abuse without penetration,” Elliot reported.

                Liv stood over his shoulder with her hands in her pockets and said, “Believe it or not, that isn’t the most interesting part.”

                “I don’t know how much more interesting I can take,” she responded tiredly, taking a seat in Munch’s chair.

                As if noticing a change, Liv looked at Casey and asked with a lift of her chin, “You feeling all right, Case?”

                Casey waved off her concern with a faint smile. “Fine, just tired. So,” she leaned forward, “what’s the interesting part?”

                Liv seemed to look at her in confusion for a moment before nodding and moving on. “When authorities arrived the little boy had run away from the good Samaritans that had found him to hide in an alley. Turns out that alley had a door that led back into the abandoned theater, which was where the kid was trying to hide, but he couldn’t get in.”

                El continued, “He couldn’t get in because the door had been secured from the inside by another kid. This time it was a girl, sixteen, who was reported missing two years ago. Apparently, she’s part of a kiddy prostitution ring and her job is to recruit.”

                “But she doesn’t want to do it anymore. That’s why she wouldn’t let the boy back in. She knew if he came back he’d never leave. She was saving that boy’s life—and taking a big risk with her own.” 

Liv leaned back and crossed her arms as if waiting to see what Casey thought.

                Casey, for her part, was all out of shock and awe for the season.   “So, what does she want? Immunity in exchange for telling us the names of all the regular customers and all the kids involved? Get her to give me something solid and I’ll consider it. Otherwise, she’ll be charged as an adult for her part in all this.”

                “She’s as much a victim of this pimp as this boy is.” Liv looked aghast at Casey, as though she’d personally instituted the law just to spite this girl.

                Casey had to press her lips together to keep her composure.  “That may be, but the day she made a victim of other children in exchange for her own safety, she became a criminal.” She stood up and put some distance between she and the fuming detective. “I’m willing to take into account her age and the possibility of Stockholm’s if a psych evaluation bears it out, but she can’t walk away scot-free because one day she up and grew a conscience.”

                She hated saying things like that, especially to Liv, but her responsibility was to the Innocent. This girl had been her responsibility once and she had failed her then, but now it was Casey’s job to ensure that neither the girl nor the predator would be allowed to harm anyone else.

Elliot immediately moved to defuse the tense moment.  “Then, we’d better get Huang in here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Casey agreed. “If we’re finished, I have to prepare for court in the morning. Judge Rudolph doesn’t give continuances lightly. Elliot, you ready to take the stand?”

“I was ready this morning.”

She shrugged. The Assembly wasn’t known for its patience. “So was I. But I guess I’ll have to be even more ready tomorrow,” she said as she exited the bullpen.

Outside of there, her optimism sputtered to halt. This wasn’t what she wanted; this wasn’t how she wanted to leave. If she had the courage, she’d go back into that bullpen and tell Liv that she didn’t agree with these rules, that they were wrong. If she had the courage, she’d say she didn’t have to agree with them because it was her sole purpose to enforce them. If she had the courage, she’d say that she’d be leaving soon and had always wanted to tell her that…

Casey shook herself from her introspection. It didn’t matter what she felt, she didn’t have the courage.

That was part of the difficulty, anyway, in being a Guardian; she could never reconcile having to prosecute the very Innocents she’d failed to protect. There was no joy in that pursuit, only the bitter sense that if justice hadn’t been swift enough for them, it wouldn’t be swift enough for many, and corruption of the helpless would spread until she finally caught up—if she ever could.

The rest of the difficulty was the loneliness and isolation that came with being one of a rare type.  She could never settle down, because she would always disappear. Marriage was unlikely because secrets abounded.  She was first the enigma and second the nuisance. For a Guardian, for a Keeper, it was very hard to live in love. But she had tried.

                Casey took a deep breath and was suddenly so exhausted she nearly cried. She had come, she had seen, she had conquered some and missed others. Why she was still here, she didn’t even know. It was getting harder by the second.

                As she was about step onto the elevator destined for the ground floor, she was stopped by the familiar sound of boots on ceramic and her name being called.  She turned to see her detective jogging towards her and smiled a little at the sight.

                “Detective?” She didn’t know what to expect.

                “Casey,” Liv exhaled, coming to a stop in front of her.

                “I hope you wanted something because I don’t know when that elevator’s coming back,” she quipped, humor seeming as good a start as any.

                Still panting just a bit, Liv still managed to appear more composed than Casey felt.  She felt like she’d given herself away already, like she’d always given herself away and Liv just hadn’t cared to notice.

                “I just wanted to say that I didn’t mean to attack you back there. I know you do the best you can. I know that she’d be worse off with someone else in your chair. I know that. Sometimes, it just doesn’t seem fair to me and I take it personally.” Liv shrugged, abashed.

                “I know,” Casey confessed. “That’s one of the things I like about you.”

                Liv snorted. “There’s more than one? I’m surprised to hear there’s even one.”

                Casey had to turn to hide her embarrassment. There were at least sixty-four things she liked about Olivia Benson. “Trust me, there’s plenty.” She hit the down button once more with feeling.

                “You’ll have to share the list with me sometime.”  Casey could hear her smile in her voice and somehow that made that voice even sexier.  God help her, she hadn’t thought that was possible.

                The elevator finally arrived and Casey stepped inside, turning to face Liv.  “If you think you can handle it,” she concluded with a smirk.

                The doors closed and Casey was left with the lasting image of Olivia Benson, slightly stunned, but smiling.

                Leaning against the back wall, she began to reminisce again. She didn’t want to go. Not ever, not now.


	3. Chapter 3

                “How do I stay,” Casey asked aloud to her empty apartment.  “How can I convince the Assembly that a Keeper won’t be able to do what I can do?”  After fifteen minutes of drawing a continuous blank, she grunted in frustration and rolled off the couch to head to the kitchen. She needed ice cream and a ridiculous amount of Cool Whip.  Once she was satisfied with the serving occupying her salad bowl, she re-placed herself on the couch and brainstormed till she brain-froze. It wasn’t the escape she’d hoped for, but it did allow for just enough disability of thought to separate out her emotions, so that she could review the evidence and come to a conclusion.

                That conclusion was that she was insane—and that she wasn’t going anywhere.

                Alex hadn’t been able to settle the friction between those who took what they wanted and those who needed what was taken. That had been her duty as a Keeper of the Balance between Good and Evil. That was the reason for Alex’s existence and why she’d ever set foot in the Special Victims Unit in the first place. She was there hold the centre, but the centre could not hold, and she had been catapulted from the role of protector to charge with the pop of a gun.

Occasions such as these were Casey’s specialty.  When a ward ceased to be tenable and could no longer be maintained by a Keeper, a Guardian was summoned restore the Balance that had been destroyed, particularly by the guarding of Innocents.  The work was backbreaking and often heartbreaking; it was even sometimes deadly, but it was necessary.   She’d asked the masters of the Assembly, those Above as it were; they’d tried anarchy one time and were gifted with a trampling of Innocents unequaled in the era. They tried it another time and managed to break their own record.

 _Chaos_ was a dirty word in the brownstone nowadays.

This was exactly why Casey couldn’t understand the Assembly letting her go, least of all to be replaced with a Keeper. It had already been proven that this ward could not be kept; guarded, yes, but never kept. They were fools if they thought what had already happened wouldn’t happen again.

~!~

                Casey was in the bathroom when she heard a knock.  She frowned, thinking it louder than usual.  She continued what she was doing until she heard the knock sound again.  _Yeah, that’s definitely louder._ She stood up and fastened her jeans before leaning out the bathroom door to look.

                “Vore? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

                “You always tell me to knock. So, I knocked.” The rogue Guide smirked, leaning against her front door.

                “From the _outside_!  This is you missing the point for the millionth time in how many decades?”

                He just kept smirking and she just kept wanting to kill him. If only he was amenable to dying.

                “Wash your hands, Casey.”

                She rolled her eyes, but conceded, turning back to the bathroom to do so.

                “It’s called hygiene, Casey,” he teased from behind her.

                “It’s called manners, Vore. Learn some.” She’d been putting up with him since she’d come of age.  It wasn’t any easier yet.  Apparently, maturity was wasted on immortal men.

~!~

She rolled her spoon around her mouth and mentally catalogued the guidelines and regulations of Guardianship.  They were old as time and the language was byzantine at best, but she knew them all, every one.  Vore had been the one to teach her: drilling doctrine into her head was something he was good at, other than disappearing.

“I found a rule.”

Her Guide and mentor looked at her over his salad bowl of ice cream and pimento olives.  “There are many rules.  The only question is which—if any—you choose to follow.”

Casey frowned.  “I always follow the rules.  That’s what got me sent here. Doing things off-the-books never really worked out for anyone.  Just this once I’d like to benefit from a little rule-breaking.  Besides,” she started, readjusting herself on the couch, “this is in the Holy Text. It essentially states that my least-served Innocent is owed one granted wish from me, which I must fulfill. If that wish is for me not to leave, then, I’m home free.”

“And if that wish is for you to leave and never darken their doorway again?”

“I don’t plan on giving them that option.”

“That’s just it, Casey. You can’t take any options away. You’re completely vulnerable to whatever whim they propose. Are you willing to be wished out of existence by someone who won’t know better?”

She looked Vore over carefully, and noted the concern in his eyes.  He’d always worried too much about her. _But,_ said a voice in the back of her mind, _that doesn’t make him wrong._

Casey sighed and put down her ice cream.  She’d known her good mood couldn’t last.  “I’m willing to be saved by someone who doesn’t know better, yes.”

He looked at her pityingly, and she hated it.  “Then, I hope that’s how things work out for you.”

“Me, too,” she muttered, then, swiped a spoon of his pimento olives and raspberry sorbet.

A moment lived and died; then, decomposed, and was reborn.

                Her nostrils flared, she gagged.  “That was exactly as disgusting as I expected.”

                He smirked, all ready to make some disparaging remark about her taste in dessert when the phone rang—and his smile fell.  She didn’t like the correlation. Not now of all times.

                “It’s her,” he intoned apologetically, but she didn’t say a word in answer.

                She ran out of the building while the phone still rang.


	4. Chapter 4

“She can’t die.”

                Vore sighed, rubbing his neck with a distinct hint of unease creeping across his features.  “You know we have no control over that, Casey.”

                She refused to listen, shaking her head against his reason.  “No, we do. She does.  She can’t die because she is my least served Innocent.  She’s the one who’s been most neglected in my work.  She can’t die because she can choose to have me stay.”

                He narrowed his eyes at her.  She knew he was suspicious. Vore had always been wary of thwarting Supreme rules, especially in-person directives handed down by the Assembly, but he had no grounds to deny her this.  “The rule states that ‘The least served of a given Guardian shall have at her discretion one demand.  It may be anything she wishes, but it may be only one.’ Vore, she can pick me. I can stay if I can convince her that she’ll be better off with me.”

                “How, Casey? How are you going to get her to ask you to stay?  You can’t tell her what you are.  You can’t tell her what Alexandra was.  The only way you’ll be able to convince her is to lie to her. Do you really want to win her that way?”

                “I don’t want to win her,” Casey hissed.  “She’s one of my charges, one that I’ve failed. I want her to live. This is how I can make that happen.”  That was mostly true. She wanted Liv to survive because she was someone who worked her heart out to serve good people. She also wanted her to survive because she didn’t know if _she_ could live with herself knowing that Liv had died on her watch. Besides, love was meaningless if it made a widow out of her.

                He looked at her askance.  “The selfish consequences be damned then?”

                “If my aim is selfish and I fail, I’m damned regardless.”

                Her old young man took pity on her and turned to walk away, leaving her to her plans.  “She has to say your name when you ask, Casey. If she says your name, you’re in the clear.  Otherwise, the wrath of the masters will come straight on your head.  Nothing can save you then.”

                Casey never took her eyes away from the form deeply breathing in the hospital bed.  Elliot was there, she wasn’t alone, but, still, she couldn’t look away for fear that Liv would disappear.

                “I know,” she said to the open air, knowing there’d be no one there.


	5. Chapter 5

                After Elliot had gone, Casey walked into the sterile hospital room to sit at Olivia’s side.  She was afraid to touch her.  Although she didn’t seem frail, Casey was growing increasingly aware of the degrees that separated them.  There had been a time when they looked as though it might be all right for them to occupy the same space, to share the same mission.  Now, it seemed that the longer she looked at Liv the more alien she seemed to Casey.

                It was her calling, she knew, pulling her away from the things she deemed familiar for new places. When the time came, she’d forget this life altogether, and be left with yearning where love used to be. Fortunately for Casey, she hadn’t forgotten this woman yet and was hoping she never would. She had one last shot at saving this life and she had to take it.

                She cautiously moved to sit next to Liv on the bed and looked down on the Innocent who she had failed the greatest number of times and least wanted to leave.  She lightly brushed hair out of the sleeping woman’s eyes and received a grumble for her effort. A smile she couldn’t fight conquered her lips.

                “Liv,” she whispered to the slumbering detective, carefully nudging her uninjured side.  Regardless of her inability to see the wound, she knew where it was and realized how much anesthesia Liv had to be under for her not to grimace in pain at the indirect contact.  “Honey, please wake up.”

                As if responding to the urgency in Casey’s voice, Liv’s eyes fluttered open to reveal a glassy gaze. She was as out of it as she’d ever been and here Casey was, all out of time.

                “Casey,” she tried to say, but failed with her twisted tongue.  Still, the Guardian nodded.

                “There’s so much I need to tell you that I’m not sure you’ll understand. There’s so much I can’t tell you that you need to know.” Admiring the lazy smile that had taken up residence on Liv’s mouth, Casey steeled herself with a deep breath. It worked wonders. “I know you don’t love me, Liv.  Not the way you loved Alex. I know there are days when you don’t even like me.  I just want you to know that there’s never a day when I don’t like you.  I always do.” She knew she was rambling, but wouldn’t stop now.

“Most days, I even love you.  Today is definitely one of those days.” She steeled herself to the say the rest. “I know that I’m not Alex, but I hope that you would miss me if I wasn’t here, that I’ve left some mark on you with my presence that would sting if I wasn’t around…I just wanted you to know that I love you the way you loved her—and I hope that matters.”  She held her breath in vain anticipation.

                Olivia herself seemed both absent and present.  If anything, she was the one who could be said to be fading. Casey touched her face to draw her attention.  Her glassy gaze seemed somewhat clearer and didn’t slide tipsily away. Infused with wrought-iron concentration but marginal comprehension, it didn’t tell Casey anything either.  There was nothing left except for her to ask. She had come this far now, the story had to play itself to the end.

                “Liv, if you could have one thing you desired above all else, what would it be?” The question hung in the air like an impatient noose.

 Liv blinked sluggishly, appearing for the most part unmoved.  Between the stress of being shot and the general surgical anesthesia, Casey wasn’t completely surprised, but she had hoped.

                “Olivia, this is me, Casey.  I don’t have a lot of time—we don’t have a lot of time and I need you to listen and understand. It’s important that you answer me.  If you could have one thing or one person that you’ve lost or that you’ve never had, what or who would it be?”

                Casey watched as Liv’s gaze wandered away and back again—then swung back to the hall.  She followed her stunned sight with her eyes, and a sinking feeling.  She wanted to tell her to be quiet, but she couldn’t speak.  She wanted to stop Liv’s mouth, but she couldn’t move. She wanted to run away before she heard it, but that was against the rules—the Supreme rules.  Casey Novak didn’t move, speak, or run. She stood there, at the side of the woman she loved to the dual points of bliss and agony, and she listened to her give the last answer she wanted to hear.

                “Alex,” Olivia coughed, confused and wondrous.

                Casey nearly coughed herself but there wasn’t any wonder in it. She gasped just a little to keep breathing at all.  This was more than mere coincidence.

                “Casey,” said the voice, but not the one in her head.  It was the voice from the door that she knew because she’d dreaded it.

                “Alex,” she replied cordially, still not making eye contact with the Keeper who was beautiful and distracting, and never ever her.   “It’s good to have you back.  Thing haven’t been the same without you.” She could feel the other woman’s ice blues boring tunnels in her cool disposition.  She could feel herself fading inside; the aching began full strength at the tip of her fingers still on Liv’s shoulder.

                “I think I can take it from here,” Alex said, sounding almost apologetic.

                “Sure.”  She nodded, turning to leave with a vice-grip of a smile and barely giving Olivia a look. She couldn’t say goodbye. She couldn’t even look back. That was how badly it hurt.

Casey began to see exactly what the Assembly had in mind. The Guardian replaces the Keeper replaces the Guardian. This had all been pre-ordained by her masters.  She had only been fooling herself to think she could change the ending.  She couldn’t fool herself anymore.

The Casey Novak they knew her as began to fade as outwardly as she had inwardly and before long she knew Liv couldn’t even see her anymore. Still, she didn’t leave the hospital, but lingered on the floor, out of sight, out of mind to most men. Except one.

                “She isn’t the first charge you’ve fallen in love with, Casey,” Vore whispered at a respectful volume to her right.

                “But she’s the one I’m in love with now. That matters.” Her diminishing heart waned further until she had to clutch her breast to hold a solitary ounce of love in.

                “I know it does,” he said softly.

                “Yeah.”  She watched the former apparition known as Alexandra Cabot step out of the shadows of the hospital doorway.  Casey felt slightly sick at the sight of her, her predecessor and successor, as she fully entered Liv’s room to a disbelieving embrace.  Evidently, she’d only been a placeholder for the Keeper. The knowledge burned right where her heart was, but not enough to numb the pain.  It was just another sign that she was starting to feel less for this life. Before long she’d wonder why she was even watching.

                But not yet.

                For now, she could remember everything and it was hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters recognizable as being from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. They are the property of their respective producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.
> 
> This is a really weird fic I wrote when I was up to my neck in femslashy SVU feels. I don't watch much anymore but I thought you might enjoy this and the sequel.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk/flail/flop with me on Tumblr, I'm [sententiousandbellicose](http://sententiousandbellicose.tumblr.com).


End file.
